


The First Kiss

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, First kiss fluff, Jenna has a crush on Nadja, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: Jenna has a crush on Nadja.





	The First Kiss

The sky was dark. The moonlight shined through the trees.

Finally after a while of looking for prey, Nandor said, "this is no use. I suggest we split up. Laszlo you're with me." Nandor turned into a bat and flew away.

Laszlo yelled, "Bat!" And he was gone in a matter of minutes.

Nadja started forward but she stopped when she noticed Jenna wasn't following her. "Jenna?"

"Yes?" Jenna asked shaking.

"Aren't you going to follow me?" Nadja asked.

"Uh yeah."

Nadja raised an eyebrow. "Why is it that all the sudden you're nervous with me? You weren't before."

Jenna said, "I can't tell you."

"Come on. Why won't you tell me? I'm the one who turned you into a vampire after all."

"You really want to know?" Jenna asked.

Nadja nodded.

Jenna sighed. "I have a crush on you!" She blurted out.

Nadja laughed. "Are you serious?"

Jenna started blushing. "Yes. I'm as serious as I've ever been."

Nadja was quiet. Suddenly, she stepped towards Jenna and kissed her on the cheek.

Then Nadja said, "Now let's go get some prey."

Jenna smiled.


End file.
